Bipolarité géméllaire
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Kanon aussi a le vague à l'âme, cela lui arrive. Son amant ne parvient pas à briser la barrière qui les sépare. Ce n'est pas toujours facile de vivre aux côtés d'un homme aussi torturé.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Une fois n'est pas coutume, une fois l'an je poste un Rhad/Kanon, cet OS ne déroge pas à la règle. Il m'est très difficile de parler de ces deux là, probablement mon dernier texte sur les dragons.

J'ai voulu montrer un moment intime entre eux sans gymnastique rythmique, juste, eux. De plus, ce texte découle directement d'une discussion que j'ai eu avec **Shiro**. Du coup je suis partie sur la névrose de Kanon. Etant un Gémeaux il en possède de belles lui aussi.

Un peu de toi, un peu de moi et ça donne ça.

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinT.

* * *

~ooOooOooOooOoo~

 **Bipolarité gémellaire**

~ooOooOooOooOoo~

* * *

En rentrant ce soir là, Rhadamanthe retrouva son palais baignant dans un calme absolu. Etrange sensation lorsqu'on savait que son amant logeait chez lui ces temps-ci. Quand le juge pénétra dans l'immense hall d'entrée, rien. Aucun bruit. Intrigué, il se dirigea vers le salon principal étonnement vide. Là encore pas une trace de son invité. Le juge pinça ses lèvres un peu agacé, il n'aimait pas jouer à cache-cache et encore moins en fin de journée après avoir jugé des centaines d'âmes.

Au contraire, il ne voulait qu'apprécier un moment de détente en ne pensant à rien. Difficile avec Kanon dans les parages. Fait encore plus véridique alors que l'objet de ses tourments n'était pas trouvable dans ses appartements. Résigné, le juge partit à sa recherche. Il visita toutes les pièces attenantes au salon, son propre bureau, même s'il savait pertinemment que son amant n'allait jamais dedans. Kanon était peut être un rebelle dans l'âme mais certainement pas quelqu'un de mal élevé, ni d'irrespectueux. Evidement qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Las, Rhadamanthe se passa la main sur son visage puis reprit sa quête. Dans la chambre, rien non plus. Il commençait de perdre patience quand il entendit du bruit provenir de la salle de bain. Une buée épaisse et moite émana de la pièce quand le britannique ouvrit la porte. A ne pas en douter, son amant était bien là.

L'atmosphère humide dérangea le juge, ce fût surtout la lourdeur qui régnait dans la salle de bain qui le fit presque tourner de l'œil. Ses yeux finirent par distinguer une silhouette familière allongée dans la baignoire. Quand le nuage de brume s'évapora, le corps alangui de Kanon apparut dans le champ de vision du juge. Le chevalier semblait perdu dans de profondes réflexions au vu de sa mine fermée. Sa main reposait contre le rebord de la baignoire et sa tête dans sa paume. Ses yeux si expressifs prenaient des reflets ternes. Kanon était absent, comme déconnecté.

Rhadamanthe souffla. Une fois de plus, sa moitié s'enfermait dans sa bulle de névrose. On pouvait affirmer que sur ce point, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son frère. A cette pensée incommodante, le juge soupira une deuxième fois. Songer à Saga n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant. Il se reprit en barrant les images des jumeaux et avança jusqu'à la baignoire. Kanon ne le remarqua pas, absent de tout.

* * *

Debout, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon en lin, Rhadamanthe attendait que le chevalier daigne le remarquer. Comme rien ne changeait, il prit une serviette éponge qu'il lança sur la tête de Kanon, en même temps sa voix grave résonna dans la pièce.

— Tiens, essuie-toi, tu vas attraper la mort. Rejoins-moi au salon je t'attends.

L'homme tourna enfin sa tête, darda ses malachites sur son compagnon sans se départir de son expression sévère. Le juge quitta aussitôt la pièce sans prendre la peine d'écouter les éventuelles plaintes du chevalier. A vrai dire, Rhadamanthe n'aimait guère devoir jouer les confidents et encore moins servir de psychanalyste. Néanmoins, en prenant Kanon, l'étoile de la Férocité avait accepté ses défauts et surtout ses névroses. Bon an, mal an il faisait avec. Mais ce soir il pressentait que son amant ruminait des pensées noires plus qu'à l'accoutumée, alors il alla se servir un verre de bourbon pour se donner de la constance. Kanon le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, sec et habillé. Ce dernier contourna l'immense canapé pour s'assoir à l'opposée de Rhadamanthe. En observant son amant, le juge décela tout le tourment qui grondait en lui, son regard se posait une fois de plus sur un point inexistant en l'occultant totalement. Bras croisés et jambe repliée, le Gémeaux respirait bruyamment à intervalle régulier.

La pesanteur accaparait l'atmosphère déjà tendue, personne ne parlait. C'était souvent le cas d'ailleurs. Les paroles ne représentaient pas une nécessité absolue dans leur relation. Rhadamanthe ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire et Kanon campait dans son monde intérieur la plus part du temps.

Le blond vint s'assoir à son tour sans se presser tout en observant son amant. Il restait insaisissable en tout état de cause. Les iris couleur de fonte frôlaient les courbes masculines pour s'arrêter sur l'expression contrariée du visage antagoniste. S'il ne se décidait pas à briser le silence, ils pouvaient s'ignorer encore un long moment.

Après avoir bu une gorgée de l'alcool fort, Rhadamanthe demanda le plus sereinement du monde.

— Que c'est-il passé cette fois ?

— Rien.

— Je vois…

Les minutes s'égrenèrent ainsi dans le mutisme absolu. Le grec ne semblait pas décider à se dévoiler. Seul le tintement des glaçons contre la paroi du verre résonnait. Et Kanon ne prêtait toujours pas attention à son compagnon.

Rhadamanthe adopta une attitude plus propice à la discussion en se callant contre le dossier du canapé de façon à se tourner vers le chevalier, un peu de côté. Ses yeux disséquaient l'autre homme au scalpel, rien ne leur échappaient.

— Tu vas feindre que tout va bien le restant de la soirée alors que tu as l'air de te décomposer sur place ? demanda de but en blanc le spectre. Dis-le-moi parce que sans ça, je vais aller dans mon bureau.

— Fais comme tu veux, répondit Kanon le regard fixé sur le fond du salon.

— Bien.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon de toute manière.

— Je te laisse ne t'inquiète pas, fit Rhadamanthe en se levant.

Malgré l'intimité qu'ils partageaient, les deux ex ennemis ne parvenaient pas réellement à appréhender les réactions de l'autre. Une espèce de gêne ou de tension subsistait à chaque instant, surtout pour des sujets aussi sérieux que le mal être d'un des partenaires.

Rhadamanthe ne savait pas réconforter, d'autant plus que son tempérament rogue ne l'aidait pas dans ce sens.

Kanon ignorait comment se comporter avec les autres, ayant été seul depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il apprît à tout enfouir en lui.

Deux murailles s'affrontaient sans pouvoir se comprendre et ne se rejoignant pas.

~OoO~

Cela devait faire presque une heure que Rhadamanthe était enfermé dans son bureau, son sanctuaire à lui. La détente fît place au travail car n'arrivant pas à se relaxer avec un bon livre, le juge termina son classement du jour. Voyant le cadran de son horloge avancer et l'absence de son invité, le juge s'inquiéta un tant soit peu.

— Stupide dragon, se dit-il à haute voix alors qu'il se levait de son fauteuil.

S'il n'allait pas le chercher, demain matin ils en seraient au même point. Décidément, Kanon avait le don d'être plus têtu qu'une armée d'ânes réunis.

Sans grande surprise, la Whyverne le trouva toujours assis nonchalamment sur le canapé, callé contre l'accoudoir. Le premier homme se posta devant le deuxième, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Kanon dégustait somme toute un de ses scotchs sans avoir l'air de vraiment l'apprécier. Cette faute de goût avait le don d'agacer le juge, grand amateur de liqueur devant l'éternel. Un raclement de gorge de sa part indiqua qu'il n'appréciait pas cette attitude. Le verre fut subtilisé par le juge qui le posa sur la table basse. A ce moment, Kanon le regarda enfin, sourcils froncés avec une expression mécontente.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? interrogea l'invité taciturne.

— Pour commencer tu gâches un bon whisky, je ne le supporte pas. Ensuite je suis à bout de patience, ton comportement me court sur le système. Alors tu vas me dire une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il c'est passé au Sanctuaire.

Le ton employé par Rhadamanthe traduisait son agacement sans monter dans les décibels, cependant il n'en était pas moins menaçant pour autant. Par défi, comme bien souvent, Kanon croisa les bras et releva le menton, un petit sourire ironique fiché sur ses lèvres.

— Ne me provoque pas s'il te plait, prévint le juge toujours debout. Comment veux-tu que je t'aide si tu t'enfermes dans ta bulle ?

— C'est bien aimable à toi de vouloir m'aider, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu peux retourner à tes affaires merci.

Rhadamanthe se pencha en avant, ce qui fit s'incliner Kanon, posa ses bras sur le dossier du canapé, encerclant son amant par la même occasion. Ce dernier tourna la tête par bravade encore une fois. Parler avec le Gémeaux se révélait fort éprouvant. Le souffle impatient du juge se répercuta contre le visage halé.

— Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. Si tu crois que j'arrive à me concentrer en te sachant ici en train de ruminer, tu fais erreur. Je ne t'ai pas dit de venir pour te voir affalé comme une larve, excuse-moi.

— Oh mais pardon alors ! s'emporta le chevalier. Je ne savais pas que le but de ma venue n'était que de te divertir ! La prochaine fois, je resterais chez moi ne t'inquiète pas.

— Tu déformes mes propos pour en tirer avantage, tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu m'énerves tête de pioche !

— Toi aussi, psychorigide que tu es !

Kanon tenta de se relever mais le juge le poussa ce qui le fit se rassoir prestissimo.

— N'élude pas le problème, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu sais pertinemment que je ne renoncerais pas.

Cette fois-ci, en guise de réponse, l'ex marina fixait son interlocuteur sans répondre et sans expression particulière. C'était comme s'il se fermait à toute discussion, et que celle-ci ne l'intéressait pas.

Kanon était sûrement le seul être au monde à posséder le don inné de pousser le premier juge à bout sans rien faire de particulier. Sans se l'avouer, ce dernier s'inquiétait des tourments de l'homme qui partageait sa vie. L'on pouvait ajouter que les névroses récurrentes du chevalier épuisaient notre juge.

Comme rien ne fonctionnait, Rhadamanthe changea de tactique, satisfait intérieurement. Un sourire énigmatique s'étira le long de sa bouche comme pour provoquer le troisième gardien. Cette tactique fût une réussite puisque l'autre homme lança d'un ton vexé.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire tout à coup, tu te fous de moi ?

— Pas le moins du monde. Seulement je viens de penser à une chose forte amusante. Quoi que je ne sais pas si ça l'est. Bref, tu es bien comme ton frère, tu ne peux le renier.

Les yeux du Gold roulèrent d'étonnement. Il se redressa, le dos bien droit, tout attentif à la conversation.

— Comment ça je ressemble à Saga ? Dans quel sens, ça veut dire quoi encore ? Ne me compare pas à lui.

— Pourtant il faut accepter la vérité, tu lui ressembles. Tu es aussi névrosé que lui, ça doit être les gênes. Sinon comment expliques-tu ton enfermement à longueur de temps et ta mine sombre ? Peut être qu'effectivement, tu devrais aller le rejoindre, vous vous raconterez vos psychoses si bien sûr vous arrivez à vous parler sans vous balancer plus de deux reproches toutes les secondes…

* * *

Rhadamanthe jouait un jeu dangereux, de cela il en était certain. Car provoquer Kanon sur ce terrain là, risquait d'attiser sa haine. Ce qui se traduisait, soit par une dispute monumentale, soit un combat en bonne et due forme, soit le retrait pur et simple de son amant pour un temps indéfini. Quand le chevalier à l'armure double faisait la tête, cela durait des semaines entières sans donner le moindre signe de vie. Sa fierté excessive n'incitait pas à faire le premier pas, c'était presque toujours le juge qui allait le chercher.

Dans ce cas précis, ce dernier voulait seulement faire réagir son compagnon. Qu'il crache une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il gardait au fond de lui.

Kanon partit dans une pléthore de récrimination en tout genre, sous le flegme de la Whyverne qui le laissa faire. Une fois le grec calmé, les deux hommes se détaillèrent encore sous toutes les coutures. L'expression impavide du bleuté laissa la place à une autre chargée de reproches.

— C'est pour ton bien, ajouta le juge de sa voix neutre.

— Oui, oui c'est ça !

— Allons-nous coucher, je suis exténué.

Sans même le regarder, Rhadamanthe agrippa le poignet adversaire et entraina son amant dans la chambre. Les gestes remplaçaient les mots lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Et puis demander à un Gémeaux névrotique quoi que ce soit à ce stade, ne serait pas judicieux. Avec Kanon il fallait prendre. Prendre de façon autoritaire sans lui laisser le choix. Prendre durement en la jouant finement.

Le juge adorait cette lutte quotidienne car jamais l'ennui ne gagnait son couple. C'était sans cesse une reconquête de ce qu'il possédait déjà. Même si parfois, cela l'épuisait.

Autour du lit, chacun se préparait pour la nuit. Kanon semblait réfléchir de manière intensive sur ses démons intérieurs. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques lorsqu'il se déshabilla, cependant son regard voilé de dureté laissait transparaître son malaise. Rien qu'en l'observant, Rhadamanthe sentit une ondée de désir déborder de son corps. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cet humain le renversait ainsi, malheureusement il ne pouvait défaire cette attirance animale qui le liait à lui.

Kanon était sien, quand il allait mal, lui allait mal. Maîtrisant ses sens à la perfection, le britannique se coucha à ses côtés. Il rédigeait les dernières notes avant d'éteindre la lumière. Son amant se grignotait l'ongle, perdu dans le vague. Agacé que la situation n'avançât, le spectre déposa son livre sur la table de chevet, se tourna vers son compagnon et lui enleva sa main de sa bouche.

— C'est ton frère ? s'enquit-il.

— Quoi ? répondit le chevalier l'air hébété.

— Tu t'es disputé avec ton frère encore ?

Pincement de lèvre de la part de l'accusé. Rhadamanthe visa juste sans doute.

— D'habitude tu es plus prolixe, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de déblatérer des âneries. Alors j'attends ?

— Tu en as après moi ce soir ? Non, parce que je peux me tirer si tu veux !

Afin de garder une contenance, Rhadamanthe souffla un bon coup tout en fermant ses paupières. Kanon où l'art d'éviter les sujets primordiaux qui l'ennuyaient… A ce rythme là, le blond n'allait pas s'en sortir, au mieux il passerait une nuit blanche à discuter dans le vide, au pire il attraperait un mal de crâne faramineux. Avec le Gémeaux pas le choix, il fallait trancher dans le vif du sujet, l'affronter à bras le corps. La manière « douce » ne fonctionnait pas, seule la rude y parvenait.

— Je t'ai demandé si ton attitude taciturne voire dépressive avait un rapport avec ton bon à rien de frère, alors oui ou merde tu vas me répondre ! s'agaça Rhadamanthe.

— Merde ! Cela ne te regarde pas ! Et pour ta gouverne sache que je vais parfaitement bien, sur ce bonne nuit et à demain.

Sans laisser le temps à son amant de réagir, Kanon éteignit la lumière pour se calfeutrer sous les couvertures. Voilà, le chevalier d'or réussit le tour de force d'énerver sa moitié. Assis dans le noir, celui-ci se mordait carrément la lèvre en expirant bruyamment. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas s'énerver, non. Ne pas s'énerver surtout avec un adversaire comme l'ex Dragon des mers, aussi glissant qu'une anguille – surtout pour éviter d'entamer les sujets sérieux.

~OoO~

Au bout de quelques minutes, la lumière se ralluma sous les grognements de Kanon qui tenta de se cacher sous l'oreiller.

— Eteins !

Toujours assis contre le montant du lit, Rhadamanthe reprit son questionnaire, imperturbable.

— Tu veux y passer la nuit ?

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ? réagit vivement Kanon en se redressant à son tour. Laisse-moi dormir bordel !

Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, le Saint vit son amant se pencher sur lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger dos au matelas. Dans cette position, il avait le visage du juge à quelques millimètres du sien ; seulement au lieu du désir habituel qui se logeait dans les iris platinés, s'y trouvait un autre plus sombre, comme du reproche. Rhadamanthe ferait presque peur ainsi. Kanon avala sa salive avec difficulté sans fuir le regard incandescent braqué sur lui.

— Tu sais que je n'aime pas les non-dits, poursuivit l'étoile de la Férocité. Ca me fatigue, tu me fatigues Kanon. Je ne sais jamais à quoi tu penses, nous formons un couple, tu pourrais me divulguer tes soucis, non ?

— Pourquoi donc ? Parce que tu veux te divertir avec moi et quand je ne suis pas d'humeur ça contrarie tes petits plans ? jeta le chevalier pour attiser la querelle.

En vérité Kanon ne provoquait pas pour le simple plaisir de faire sortir les autres de leurs gongs. Non. Enfin si un peu. Mais cela n'était pas la véritable raison de son acharnement à cacher ses émois. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler parce que personne ne l'écoutait jamais. De toute sa vie, aucun de ses semblables ne prît la peine de le connaître en profondeur, de s'intéresser à son avis ou ses problèmes. Alors, il enfouît tout au fond de son mal être sans déranger qui que ce soit. Parce qu'il fallait rester fort, parce qu'il fallait paraître incassable. En y réfléchissant, l'ex général de Poséidon ressemblait fortement à son frère : aussi tourmenté et torturé que Saga à un degré différent.

Vivre avec un Gémeaux n'était pas une sinécure, le juge l'apprenait à ses dépends.

Agacé de la discussion qui n'avançait pas, Rhadamanthe justement se baissa un peu plus, saisit les poignets de son amant pour les placer en haut de sa tête et se mit à califourchon sur son corps.

— Effectivement Kanon, j'aimerais d'avantage passer un bon moment avec toi à me divertir comme tu dis que de devoir te materner comme une mère poule. Malheureusement, si je ne le fais pas, tu risques de sombrer dans une mélancolie profonde et je déteste les faibles. Ton image en pâtirait, ce qui serait fort regrettable pour moi comme pour toi.

— Ca sous-entend quoi exactement ?

— Rien de plus que ce que je dis.

— Je vois… répondit le chevalier en tournant sa tête et en souriant de façon amer. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir une faiblesse, je ne t'intéresserais plus dans ce cas. Et bien lâche-moi, je vais te satisfaire et décamper vite fait de là ! Sois rassuré.

Le juge donna une impulsion de tout son poids pour contraindre Kanon, le prit par les épaules et le plaqua contre le matelas.

— Ecoute, si je ne voulais que m'amuser avec toi, cela ferait bien longtemps que tu ne me divertirais plus parce que je me serais lassé. Laisse-moi te dire que je ne me préoccupe pas des états d'âme des humains en temps normal, mais de toi, si. Alors arrête tes divagations sur le champ, ok ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, stupide dragon !

Encore une fois, le regard insondable de Kanon examinait son compagnon. Dans ces moments là, nul ne déchiffrait ses pensées, pas même son jumeau. Et c'était ça précisément qui insupportait Rhadamanthe à plus forte raison que cela l'éloignait de son amant.

A son grand étonnement, Kanon soupira, ferma les yeux et capitula.

— Très bien si tu veux tout savoir, je ne me sens pas à ma place au Sanctuaire.

— Encore ? cria Rhadamanthe non surpris de cette révélation.

— Oui encore ! Ca te pose un problème ? Ce n'est pas toi qui dois affronter les regards en coin des autres ou les remarques de ton moralisateur de frère et ce à longueur de temps. Ou encore les regards chargés de compassion de Shion ! Juste de le voir essayer de se mettre à ma place me dégoûte, je ne le supporte pas. Même…

Le chevalier à l'armure double stoppa sa phrase, vraisemblablement ému par quelque chose.

Rhadamanthe tenta de l'encourager à continuer en adoucissant le ton de sa voix.

— Même… Même si quoi ?

— Non rien, tu vas me trouver ridicule et je perdrais de la valeur pour toi.

— Kanon, inutile d'ironiser. Continue s'il te plait.

— Même Milo semble plus distant avec moi.

Sans le vouloir, Rhadamanthe riboula des yeux en émettant un grognement sourd. L'ami de son amant ne représentait pas un de ses sujets favoris de conversation. Non pas que le dragon sombre était jaloux mais possessif envers son trésor. Et Milo incarnait un peu un rival qui accaparait son amour un peu trop souvent. Cependant, il concédait que le chevalier du Scorpion redonnait de sa bonne humeur à son compagnon.

— Tu te fais des idées, essaya-t-il pour le réconforter. Tu sais qu'il t'apprécie et que c'est un de tes amis les plus proches, pourquoi se détournerait-il de toi ? Ca n'a aucun sens.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est mon impression, rétorqua Kanon d'une voix chargée de lassitude.

Ce qui se manifestait le plus déroutant avec l'ex marina, était sa propension à passer d'un état à un autre en une fraction de seconde. Autant il pouvait faire preuve de hardiesse, d'impétuosité puis devenir plus sombre la minute d'après. Sûrement une facette de son signe… Quoi qu'il en soit, cela laissait Rhadamanthe perplexe, n'étant pas habitué à toutes ces sautes d'humeur. Il ne savait jamais comment faire face à ça.

— Pourquoi ne pas lui en parler directement ?

— Mais tu es sourd ma parole ! s'énerva Kanon. Je viens de te dire que je me sens mal au Sanctuaire, que les gens m'évitent y compris Milo et tu me suggères d'aller le voir alors qu'il n'en a pas l'envie ? Bravo, quelle idée judicieuse !

* * *

Le flegme du juge l'aidait grandement dans ces emportements. Pour maîtriser un Dragon marin plein de fougue, il fallait posséder une grande patience à toute épreuve. Il se contint pour le bien de leur couple.

— Ne crie pas comme un dératé, tu n'en as pas besoin. C'est toi qui te fais des films comme souvent. Au lieu de beugler comme une vache enragée, calme-toi et va le voir à tête reposée pour en discuter. Je ne vois pas d'autre conseil à te donner.

— Mais je m'en fous de tes conseils ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé quoi que ce soit il me semble !

— Alors débrouille-toi seul ! fit le britannique en lâchant sa prise et se rasseyant à sa place. Je m'en moque après tout, moi ça m'arrange que Milo te fuit.

Kanon croisa ses bras, tourna sa tête vers son amant et beugla.

— Ah oui ? Merci de ta sollicitude, vraiment ! Venant d'un ours comme toi, je ne pouvais m'attendre à mieux. C'est sûr que les seules personnes que tu fréquentes se sont tes frères aussi cinglés l'un que l'autre.

Grimace de la part du juge. Kanon était lancé dans un de ses monologues acerbes, et la cible n'était autre que lui. Le grec ne se révélait pas conciliant en matière de confidence, pour se défendre il attaquait. Cela avait le don d'écarter les autres de ses problèmes mais cela engendrait des conflits. Beaucoup de conflits. Pas étonnant que les chevaliers d'Athéna appréhendaient de s'approcher du Gémeaux.

Dans sa tête, Rhadamanthe se maudissait d'avoir entamé le débat, maintenant Kanon n'arrêtait plus de discréditer ses frères à ses yeux. Heureusement, il n'entra pas dans le désaccord, ni dans le sujet tendancieux des « frères psychopathes ». Parce que clairement en la matière, le bleuté se positionnait là avec Saga. Bref, le blond rongeait son frein en attendant patiemment que sa moitié ait terminé.

— Tu as fini ? demanda le juge. On peut dormir ? Demain tu iras parler à Milo et pour ce qui est de tes frères d'arme c'est bien la première fois que tu te soucies du regard des autres. D'habitude tu t'en moques.

Vexé, Kanon ne répliqua pas. Le silence s'installa, puis…

— Tu crois que je me fais des idées concernant Milo ?

— Oui.

— Comment en es-tu sûr ?

— Parce que je le sais c'est tout. Vous êtes tout le temps collés ensemble quand tu te rends en Grèce, c'est un signe suffisant.

— Tu crois que…

— Suffit Kanon.

— Mais…

— J'ai dit « suffit », je suis fatigué.

Kanon se rapprocha de Rhadamanthe, se colla à son épaule puissante et dans un chuintement, murmura.

— Merci d'être là.

— Hmpf.

— Tu peux éteindre la lumière s'il te plait maintenant ? J'aimerais dormir et évite de trop ronfler, merci.

Décidément, Kanon s'en tirait toujours avec une pirouette pour garder la face, détestant se montrer faible devant les autres, surtout les personnes qui comptaient à ses yeux. Mais Rhadamanthe était touché d'une certaine manière par cette personnalité troublante, car jamais il ne s'ennuierait auprès d'un homme pareil. Il s'allongea dans le noir en souhaitant tout de même que la brouille avec Milo soit vraie, un petit rictus maléfique accroché à ses lèvres.

 **FIN**


End file.
